


Lost In Translation

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Running surveillance in Athens gives Deckard time to think.





	Lost In Translation

Watching Luke sleep would feel as creepy as it sounds, Deckard thinks, so when Hobbs passes out next to him whilst they maintain their surveillance of a small hotel in Athens, he finds himself lost in thought and focusing on anything but the streets below.  
  
His mind rewinds back to the day they first met. Him sitting at the computer, Luke standing in the doorway, bald head glistening with sweat.  
  
Maybe if he'd just started talking, confronted Hobbs without kicking him through the glass pane, they could've gotten to the sex much sooner, and Deckard might've been bent over a desk that night if he'd played his cards right. Instead his anger got the better of him. Revenge the only thing on his mind since that phone call from London.  
  
His lips should've dripped with honey while he spun lies that night, but that isn't how Deckard operates. He doesn't lie to get in bed with people. Most importantly, he  _wouldn't_  lie to Hobbs. Luke is the first honest relationship he's had and he's going to do everything in his power not to fuck this up.


End file.
